Anubis gets shanked behind a dumpster
by Erman Bullock
Summary: Find out why!


*Beep Beep Beep Be...

Anubis slammed his hand on his alarm clock. It was time for him to get ready for school.

The first thing to do is to get some nice clothes. Although he had a school uniform, what was on the inside matters ;). Of course, that being said, he would prefer it to not wear clothes at all. All his friends knew this, it was the thing to know. For this, he was nick names anudis, based on 'a nudist'. Anubis kind of wanted them to stop them, it was really embarrassing and people calling him that in public was bound to lead to misunderstandings.

While changing, his sister kind wanted a peek ;), because she liked to tease him. Eying her out of the side of his vision, Anubis signed uncomfortably.

"Isis-, not again! You know if someone sees you tried to stare at your nude brother, they might misunderstand!" Anubis reasoned. Isis giggled.

"Hehe~" Isis puffed out her cheeks and assembled a 'hmpf' face. "But onni-chan, but iiiif I wanted toooo~... Also, you promised me you would call me Ishumama..."

"Not happening" Anubis snuffed.

"Oh come on... preeeease~..."

"Isis..."

"Ishumama!" She squealed

"Ishumama, I know you're just teasing me~, now get out of my room before I call mom in here."

"Fine, whatever. It was just... a joke, dummy!" Isis stomped out of my room in a fit.

Finally, Anubis managed to properly get my trousers on without an audience. It wasn't like he wanted one anyways, let alone his sister... It would only lead to misunderstandings!

He headed downstairs. His sister was already downstairs eating, and the food was already plated and set.

"Breakfast is on the table dear 3 Tehehee~" Anubis's mom gave him a wink representing Moe culture. She had bunny ears, a bunny tail, and a kawaii maid outfit. Anubis was frustrated at the whole ordeal.

"Mom, don't wear such inappropriate stuff. People might get the wrong idea!

"Oh deeear~, you're a meanie" Anubis's mom puffed up. "Don't tell me you don't like seeing your mother dressed so cutely..."

"You're a guy afterall, it would only usual to get a little hot when seeing your mother dressed like that" Isis decided to add in.

Anubis tried to hide a blush. He couldn't be attracted to his mother in that, even if in the pretext that she was his personal maid. Why were they constantly trying to tease him. Anubis was miserable, and hated it when they did things like that. Of course, it also wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him.

"No no no!" Anubis said rather unconvincingly with an even bigger blush than before.

They didn't bother him that much after that, though Anubis couldn't help but be a little distracted. He headed out the door to find.

"Hey, anudist!" A girl said to him as he leave his abode. This girl was anubis's childhood friend since forever ago. They first met in elementary school, when Anubis stood up against a bunch of people bullying her. Her name was Osiris, and she was born with a freakish aspiration to become a magic girl. Even though Anubis supported her, he couldn't help but call her Oserious, making fun of her for taking such a stupid dream seriously.

"Oh hey Oserious!" A fun retort from Anubis resulted in a painful punch from Osiris.

"Don't call me that, idiot!" She crossed her arms in a fit.

"Wait, were you waiting out here for me?" Anubis questioned.

"What?! No! Of course not! Why would I wait out here you?! I just happened to walk by and thought that you..." Osiris covered her face as it began to redden. "You.. that you would..."

"That I would... what? You do realize that if people saw us waiting to school together, they might get the wrong idea!" Anubis was confused but soon saw her face starting to look feverish. "Oserious... your face! Do you have a fever". Anubis touched his hand to her forehead, only making her blush more. Osiris punched Anubis until he became grounded.

"That's not it... you... you. Idiot Pervert!" Osiris backed away from Anubis as she showed terror. Soon after though, they carried on their way to school ready for another day of school.


End file.
